


What Came First, The End of Spring or The Egg?

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [16]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Eggs, Gen, This is super short and for fun, Wevember, end of spring, the eggs are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: I had not idea what I wrote
Series: wevember [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 2





	What Came First, The End of Spring or The Egg?

“Huh?”

CyA furrowed at the question displayed on the screen. He and Dongmyeong were doing a Vlive together and reading fans’ comments. It was when one question caught his eye.

“What came first, the end of spring or the egg?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dongmyeong asked.

“No clue,” CyA replied, looking at the comments again.

Some fans started having full-on conversations regarding the question. Some argue it was the egg first, while others say the opposite.

“I don’t even understand what it means,” Giwook mumbled and scratched his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I had not idea what I wrote


End file.
